Life Without Venom
by Fanficlove321
Summary: When Viper gets herself involved with a king snake named Fang from the desert, her current values and relationships are pressured until she realized that Fang wasn't the snake that she thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

Fang giggled as he slithered across the stairs to the Rattle Section of the shop. He, as a king snake, wouldn't need the rattle. He decided to buy it as a gift for his rattlesnake friend from the desert. He chose a red one and settled into his basket.

He later slithered to the silk section. He viewed the variety of dull to light colors of scarves, when suddenly his eye caught something green. Right around the silk section was a green viper, her feminine head and large lustrous eyes illuminated by her pink flowers on her head. Two lotus flower clips on her head; three white beads on her tail. " My", a pig commented as he grabbed a piece of silk, " isn't it just-"

 _Beautiful._

He slithered around the corner, peeking at her from the side. He studied her tiny flower buds and her delicate nostrils, something he rarely sees from the desert. Such a delicate face, and fine long tail.

He followed her after she purchased her new silk scarves and walked down the aisle.

* * *

Viper clutched her bag closely till she bumped into someone.

"Hello-"

He was a King Snake almost twice as big as her, black as night, with a large hood. His black eyes pierced through her, and Viper just hesitated.

"No it's alright," he uttered. He grabbed the bad from the floor and handed it to her. " Happens now and then..".

As fangless Viper giggled, Fang couldn't help but think that she was cute.

 _And tasty_.

"You are just so cute, I could eat you up", Fang murmured. He wondered about what his friend think of his gift and his desert home. Supposedly, his underground cave could use redecoration.

" Do you know where I can buy furniture", he asked Viper. " I live by the desert, and it's hard to find some nice quality silk and items back from where I am from".

" You mean here in the Valley of Peace?"

 _More like Valley of Shit,_ Fang thought.

He couldn't stand the valley, despite its green scenery and the variety of imported products, he disliked the hustle of rabbits and mammals selling things and rather prefer the quiet life of the desert, including its scorpions and rattlesnakes.

"Yes," Fang said. "Valley of Peace is very wonderful".


	2. Chapter 2

Fang shuddered. None of the furniture was what he wanted. He preferred smooth stone, not the stuffed ones. He wandered with Viper until they went all through all the stores and yet was left with empty bag.

"My apologies," he said. "It's just I'm not use to such things. I prefer from my own area. By the way-"

" VIPER ! We just ordered the driverless car!"

Viper jumped as Crane and Mantis ran up after her.

"Remember the driverless car we were talking about? Well we can buy it and it will come next week, and then we can just play/sleep while in our seats. We will save 1-2 hours of our day which will equal about 700 hours a year", Crane rambled.

Fang wasn't amused by it.

" Well", he replied. " I'm the old fashioned type, just read a book and snuggle and just avoid technology type of snake".

"Well, " Mantis said. " At least we have one less something we have to do. Imagine you can go anywhere without driving, then you have more time to do stuff. Never mind we also ordered a robot chef. Now we can live without women."

Fang giggled, "Women are optional in life, though they can keep you entertained for a while".

Everyone except Viper bursted into laughter.

"By the way, is there a place we can eat, since I'm hungry".

* * *

Viper watched in amusement while Fang cleaned up his crumbles from the table and wiped his mouth. He was neat and had an eye for detail, Viper noticed. His fangs were very clean.

Fang eyed her while she was eating her noodles. He wondered how she could stomach all that food in a short period of time. She was a bit lean to his taste, but she could fatten up. He put away the dishes for her, and they all got ready to leave. He and Viper joked as they walked toward the Jade Palace, and with a single wave of his tail went back to his hotel.

Viper had never felt this giddy before in her life. Sure, she had felt offended by his joke but it has been a while that she had communicated with someone from her own species.


End file.
